Ojalá no fuese yo
by Lorena Tepes
Summary: Harry esta solitario desde el inicio de curso y Ron esta demasiado ocupado con Lavender como para darse cuenta de lo sola que se siente Hermione. ¿cuantas cosas puede acarrear ponerse en contra de su casa? Eso ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabe.
1. 1 -el baño de myrtle

**Hola, deciros que esta es la primera vez que escribo un dramione, todos los reviews seran bien recibidos, y no tiréis muchos tomates jaja.**

**Todos los derechos estan reservados a J. K. Rowling**

-Srta. Granger, por mas que se esfuerce jamás será la mejor de esta clase, debería desistir en su intento de ser la mejor.

Snape arrastró las palabras con esa manera que solo los slytherins poseían. 《Respira, inspira, conten las lágrimas Hermione, te esta poniendo a prueba, no llores, si no fuese por el estúpido de Malfoy no estarías en esto》

Intenta consolarse en vano, las palabras ya han echo el daño que podían hacer. Snape termina de firmar unos papeles y sonríe con superioridad.

-En la siguiente clase se sentara al lado del señor Malfoy, y deberá aprender de él como realizar perfectamente la poción que entregara al final de la clase. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor.

-Puede retirarse.

La castaña coje la hoja que le tiende el maestro y sale de la sala, necesita huir, demasiadas humillaciones por hoy, ¿Gran comedor? Buena idea, si ni fuese por el fenómeno RonLavender y Ernie. ¿Biblioteca? Claro, seguro que a nadie se le ocurria buscarla en la biblioteca, no era conocida en todo Hogwarts como la comelibros por nada en especial. Hermione sabía perfectamente donde debía ir, donde nadie la buscaría, los baños de Myrtle.

Conforme myrtle vio entrar a la leona se acerco a ella y la sonrió, no malevolamente, si no como le habría gustado que alguien la sonriese a ella cuando lloraba, hermione acepto el detalle, después de la primera charla, myrtle respetaba a Hermione, y Hermione respetaba a Myrtle, un pacto silencioso que ninguna de las dos rompería. Ese día hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa. El mundo la había superado.

Harry estaba solitario, no quería meter a nadie mas en su guerra, lo había llevado a terreno personal, no quería mas huérfanos y se pasa a el día estudiando o practicando hechizos, Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada ligando con todo Hogwarts y Ron... ese estúpido no veía mas allá de su pecosa nariz, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba sufriendo con su actual relación, solo le quedaba Luna, y la rubia siempre estaba persiguiendo Nurggles, y Malfoy, el odioso hurón oxigenado, aunque jamás lo admitiese en voz alta, la serpiente era un reto mental para ella, las discusiones entre ellos era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban que pudiese disfrutar, batallas de ingenio, de sarcasmo y de mordacidad, donde recurrir a un insulto común te hacía perder a los ojos del otro, con el insulto vulgar el otro sabía que había ganado, aunque los demas pensasen lo contrarío, aunque hermione callara y se alejase cuando Malfoy la llamaba "sangre sucia", ella sabía que había ganado.

Y como le odiaba en este preciso momento.

Malfoy sabía como desconcertarla, y aprovechaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

- ME HA TOCADO EL CULO.

Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y el rubor se adueño de sus mejillas.

-Mira que eres rara Hermione, si un chico me hubiese tocado a mi el culo habría dado brincos de alegría.

Myrtle estaba flotando encima de su cabeza, se había olvidado de ella completamente, lo mas triste que le había pasado a Hermione ese año, fue tener que aceptar que la fantasma se había convertido en su mejor amiga. En su única amiga femenina.

-¿Ha sido Mcmilliam? No, no me lo digas. ¿seamus en las clases particulares que te ha pedido? No, necesita aprobar y sabe que así te perdería, Dean Thomas, hace tiempo que te persigue aunque digas que no, sabes que lo veo todo, quizá...

-Ha sido Malfoy.

-Espera, creo que no te he escuchado bien.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro.

-Malfoy.

Si los fantasmas ponían cara de poker seguro que era la que myrtle tenía en ese momento.

- No pienses nada raro, yo estaba teniendo mucho cuidado al preparar Veritaserum y el muy idiota me toco el culo para que me pasase de medida, le grite y Snape me castigó a pasar la siguiente clase con él. No entiendo como siempre queda impune.

- Hermione, yo te quiero mucho, pero Malfoy no ha quedado impune.

Analizo sus palabras, eso era cierto, estaba castigado con la presencia de ella.

Y ella se encargaría de que fuese un verdadero suplicio.

Gracias Snape.


	2. 2- Granger

-Granger, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Levantó la cabeza del pesado libro que estaba leyendo sobre pociones para el grupo de estudio que dirigia y se encontro con quien menos esperaría.

-¿Nott y Zabini?

-No, johnny melenas el terror de las nenas, no te jode.

-Granger, haz el favor de ignorar a Blaise, porque necesitamos tu ayuda y como le hagas caso vamos a perder esta oportunidad.

Ante la perplejidad de la castaña Theo siguió hablando.

- Queremos unirnos a tu grupo de estudio.

-Mas que querer, lo necesitamos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, dos serpientes pidiendo ayuda, a ella, a una impura, y no dos serpientes cualquiera, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, dos de los chicos mas guapos del colegio, según rumores, y de los mas cercanos a el principe de slytherin.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te están molestando?

Detras de ellos se acercaban Seamus y Neville, su grupo de estudio.

-No, no me estan molestando Seamus, vienen a unirse al grupo de estudio.

- Pero ellos igualan tus notas y las de Malfoy, ¿porqué querrian unirse?

-La respuesta a eso es fácil - empezó Blaise impidiendo hablar a su amigo que le fulminó con la mirada - Nos aburrimos, no hay nadie con quien sea interesante hablar, ni debatir, ni siquiera estudiar, y Hermione es la única persona con la que encontramos eso.

El asombro de la leona iba en aumento, estaba recibiendo cumplidos de parte de dos serpientes. ¿Que sería lo siguiente? ¿Ernie dejando de acosarla?

-Pero es, ya sabes.-aporto Neville.

-¿Gryffindor? - la cara de incredulidad ante esa respuesta hizó sonreír a Hermione.

-sangre sucia theo, eso es lo que soy.

Las palabras le salieron aumaticas, hacía tanto tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras que las tenía asumidas, pero le seguían produciendo un nudo en el estómago.

- Granger, te creía mas inteligente que eso, no todos los slytherins creemos las cosas que contaba un mestizo sobre la pureza de sangre, no todos los slytherins somos mortifagos, y mucho menos vamos a serlo, somos lo suficiente inteligentes para pensar por nuestra cuenta, pero si os preocupa que podamos hacer algo nos iremos, al fin y al cabo, solo entre slytherins nos entendemos.

Conforme terminó, Zabini se dio la vuelta, y se alejó, Nott asintió y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

-Esperad.

Hermione sabía que eso era una locura, lo sabía antes de pedirles que parasen, sabía que Zabini sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida porque había conseguido conmoverla, pero no tenía nada que perder.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa, alrededor de Hermione y empezaron a estudiar Runas Antiguas.

Hermione seguía sin entender porque ellos habían decidido unirse, y mucho menos un viernes por la tarde, la gente normal tenía vida social, y ellos no es que fuesen gente normal, es que eran populares y encima por guapos en vez de simpáticos.

-Un galeón si me cuentas en que estas pensando.

La voz de Zabini la saco de sus pensamientos, toda la mesa la miraba, los colores se le subieron a la cara y se tapo con el pelo.

- Yo añado una cerveza de mantequilla mañana en las tres escobas.

Esta vez era Seamus quien hablaba.

-Secundo la idea.

-Y yo añado algo de comer.

Hermione sonrió, de verdad, sin fingir, porque le habían echo feliz, no para evitar preguntas, y eso la hizó todavía mas feliz.

-Pensaba, en el grupo tan raro que hacemos, tres gryffyndors y dos slytherins, estudiando un viernes por la tarde en total armonía.

-Apuesto a que hay algo mas.

-A eso puedo responder yo Seamus ¿puedo llamarte Seamus? Perfecto. Esta pensando en que hace un chico tan apuesto como yo sin planes un viernes por la tarde, ¿Verdad querida? -Hermione asintio perpleja -No, no es oclumancia, es que Theo me lo ha pregutado también antes de venir, y siguiendo la lógica femenina, que aunque no lo creáis, seguro que ella también marujeas de chicos con sus amigas, sabes que soy un amante de las mujeres, y no comprendes porque estoy aquí.

- Realmente me preguntaba como puede ser que esta biblioteca no haya estallado cuando habéis entrado tu y tú ego.

- Granger 1, Zabini 0.

Neville ponía los números con sus manos.

Zabini fijó la mirada en hermione y sonrió, acto seguido volvio a su trabajo.

Nott fue quien hablo esta vez.

-Blaise nos has dejado con la duda y eso es de mala educación.

-Me aburren, la mayoría de nuestra edad son mas tontas que... bueno, son el punto de comparación, ¿Comprendeis? Maquillaje, pelo bonito, escotes, y el cerebro sigue vacío, si para follartelas no hay problema...

-¡Zabini!

Hermione colorada como un tomate miraba al chico.

Seamus, Nott y Neville estallaron en carcajadas, madame Prince se acercó, suavizó el rostro al ver que era el grupo de Hermione y se fue.

-¿Que he dicho? Espera... ¿tu nunca...?

Hermione se preguntaba si su cara seguiría subiendo tonalidades de rojo o si alcanzaría un límite. La cara de impacto de Zabini hizó que todos estallasen en carcajadas.

-Debo pedirle amablemente señorita Granger que se marchen de la biblioteca, usted ya sabe que aquí se ha de estar en silencio y les veo muy animados.

Esas palabras no llevaban reproche impregnado, la bibliotecaria se alegraba tanto de que por fin Hermione sonriese que no podía estar enfadada, pero tampoco podía dejar que su biblioteca se convirtiese en un patio de recreo.

Unos pasillos mas lejos Malfoy paseaba su elegancia, levantando suspiros a todas las mujeres que se encontraba, esta era su actividad favorita, después de molestar a Granger, pero Snape, maldito fuese, castigado a enseñar a Granger. ¿que coño iba a enseñarle a esa maldita sabelotodo que ella no supiera? Si, magia oscura, manipulación, a vivir la vida, como le encantaría someterla y que cumpliese todos... espera. ¿Que coño estas pensando Malfoy? A granger ni con un palo, bueno, quizá el de la varita para embrujarla si.

¿Donde narices esta el trio dorado cuando quiero meterme con ellos?

Dicho y echo, Ron Weasley giro la esquina de la mano de Lavender, la cual le empotró en la pared para meterle la lengua hasta el esófago.

- Os diría que os fueseis a un motel si no fuera porque se que no puedes pagar uno.

Lavender se aparto y le brillaron los ojos al ver a Malfoy el cual, sintiendose halagado sonrió.

-Pierdete Malfoy.

-Me abruma tu originalidad a la hora de insultar "Ro-Ro", ¿Tu encefalograma plano no te impide pensar mas o esperas que sea la mujer que llevas al lado la que te salve el pellejo siempre?

Ron sacó la varita, era increíble lo fácil que era enfadar al pelirrojo.

-Ro-Ro ignorale, no vale la pena dedicarle tiempo a este...- Lavender le observo de arriba a bajo, y no precisamente con desagrado.

-No te esfuerces weasley, te habría derrotado antes de que consiguieses pronunciar el nombre de todos tus hermanos, si estuviese Potty al menos sería una batalla interesante.

Tocado y hundido. Draco observo la rabia inundar los ojos del pelirrojo al sentirse humillado e infravalorado en comparación con su amigo.

-Ronald Weasley baja esa varita ahora mismo.

Granger se acercaba desde el final del pasillo a grandes zancadas, la seguía de cerca su grupo de estudio y ¿Zabini y Nott? El rostro de Malfoy se transformo en curiosidad.

-Hermione él a empezado.

-Ro-Ro no le tienes que dar ninguna explicación a esta.

-Cinco puntos menos a Gryffundor por faltarle el respeto a un prefecto.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?- se envalentono Lavender.

-¿Quieres que sean cincuenta?

La voz de Blaise no admitia réplica, y no la obtuvo, Lavender cerro la boca por primera vez en su vida.

-¿No vas a decir nada Hermione?

Habló el pelirrojo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Unas malditas serpientes le acaban de quitar puntos a tu casa.

Los demas, incluido Draco, miraban la discusión de los dos amigos como quien mira un partido de tenis en el cual se sabe quién va a ganar pero no cuales van a ser las repercusiones.

-No, no tengo nada que decir, he sido tratada como "esta" y se ha aplicado el castigo idóneo. Y deja de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita o tendré que quitarte puntos a ti también.

La sonrisa de auto-satisfacción de malfoy hizó estallar lo que quedaría en las mentes de los presentes para siempre.

-Mocomurcielago

Nadie se espero que ese hechizo inpactase directamente en Hermione.

-La próxima vez te lo pensaras antes de meterte con tu casa Granger.

Cuando Ron terminó esa frase, cinco varitas le apuntaban, y ninguna con buenas intenciones, Neville finalizó el conjuro con un simple "finite incantatem", pero no había hechizo que pudiese borrar el dolor que impregnaba el rostro de Hermione, no había hechizo en el mundo que pudiese suprimir el dolor que ese "Granger" había echo mella en ella, y muchisimo menos, un echizo que parase las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para producir manantiales, reunió el valor necesario para hablar

- No habrá una próxima vez Comadreja.


	3. 3- 360

Este capítulo es posible gracias a mi Granger particular, que sin ella no habría podido escribir porque me parecia tan patético y horrible que no quería subirlo, pero como siempre ella estaba apoyandome, gracias granger y aquí tienes tu regalo terminado.

°•°•°•°•

Cuando el dolor te inunda arrasa todo a su paso, es la mas mortífera arma, diciendo adios a cada pedazo de felicidad que puedas tener, matando las flores de raíz y dejando un muerto prado a sus pies, ni las lágrimas pueden hacerte sentir bien, estas tan concetrada abrazada a tus rodillas para que tu cuerpo no se rompa en mil pedazos que pierdes la cuenta del tiempo que llevas llorando, del tiempo que llevas sentada en ese baño fuera de servicio, no eres capaz ni de notar los ojos que te miran, podrías estar rodeada de dementores que tu seguirias abraza a tus rodillas, llorando, no sabes como todavía te quedan lágrimas, no sabes cuando se acabaran, solo el dolor, la decepción, la tristeza que invade todas y cada una de las fibras de tu ser.

Recordando el día que ese idiota fue a salvarte la vida después de criticarte, el día que te hizó sonreir cuando parecía imposible, las horas y horas hablando, como se sentían sus brazos a tu alrededor, todas y cada una de las veces que soñabas que vosotros eraís los protagonistas de esa novela rosa, contando sus pecas, deseando acariciar su pelo como él lo hacía, dando ánimos en todos y cada uno de sus partidos de quidditch, daba igual que lloviese, que granizara, que el sol ardiese, tú estabas allí, dando lo mejor de ti para ayudarle, cuantas tardes invertidas enseñandole pociones para que luego en clase se le olvidase y lo hiciese todo mal, o quizá para que él exámen saliese genial y corriese hacia ti con una sonrisa impregnada, ¿Por qué hablamos siempre de lo bonito? ¿Por qué no recuerda tu maldito cerebro que nunca te dio las gracias, que tardo años en darse cuenta de que eras una chica, que fue un cobarde para pedirte ir al baile, y que luego se enfado porque estabas con otro que si había sabido aprovechar su ocasión, que nunca aprovechaba el tiempo que estaba contigo, que te olvido cuando empezó con Lavender, que te lanzó un hechizo? siempre él, él y mas él.

Pero pensar eso no sería digno de la castaña, intentaba evadirse de esos pensamientos, no podía pensar así, Ron seguía siendo su amigo, ella quería cambiar las cosas... pero estaba tan perdido que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había dejado hasta de buscar la luz en sus propios ojos por buscar la luz en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Su mente volvió a los recuerdos de unos escasos minutos atras:

"-¿COMADREJA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A MI NOVIO COMADREJA? TU QUE SOLO ERES UNA...

-petrificus totalus.

Neville solto el abrazo en el cual tenía envuelta a la castaña y se adelanto a los dos petrificados.

Se podía ver a Zabini con la boca abierta a medio《bombarda》y a Nott apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedasen blancos, Seamus reemplazando a Neville acerco el rostro de la castaña a su pecho para que nadie la viese llorar, y Malfoy, la ira brillaba en sus ojos, el factor Hermione había sido algo inesperado, la sabelotodo no pintaba nada en ese duelo, había sido todo un deshonor atacar a alguien que no esta defendido, rastrero y patético, mas propio de criaturas inferiores que de un 《sangre limpia》 como era Weasley, ese si que era un inútil, como le gustaría partirle la nariz a ese desgraciado.

Neville que estaba parado delante de los dos petrificados con las manos en la cintura, se movió, y abofeteo al pelirrojo con un tortazo que sono por todo el pasillo, la zona se enrojecio, Neville cerro la mamo en un puño, y antes de que pudiese golpearle en el estómago, Malfoy le detuvo, el odio se palpaba en la mirada de Ron.

-A pesar de que disfruto el espectáculo, debo pedirte como prefecto que pares, y como compañero, decirte que no te rebajes al nivel de esta escoria, que su inteligencia este al nivel de un troll no debería influirte, te creía mas inteligente Longbotton.

-Malfoy... esto es cosa de gryffindors, sal de aquí y nada ha pasado.

-No puedo, porque ha pasado. Y ahora voy a despetrificar a estas ratas, que van a pedir perdón, y todos nos iremos a hacer lo que sea que tengamos que hacer. Y por vuestro bien-dijo mirando a los petrificados- esto nunca ha pasado ¿Queda claro?

Nadie dijo nada.

Malfoy les despetrifico y paso lo que tenía que pasar, que huyeron como ratas, y mientras ellos les veían correr, pasillo arriba, Hermione se solto y giró la esquina donde estaban, como si correr pudiese hacer que los problemas se quedasen en ese pasillo del cuarto piso."

El estómago le rugió.

-Hermione...

-¿¡QUÉ? !

Se levanto del suelo, agitando los brazos al aire.

-¿¡COMO PUEDO SER TAN IDIOTA?! ME PUSE DE PARTE DE MALFOY, DE ESE ESTÚPIDO HURÓN QUE SIEMPRE ESTA MOLESTANDONOS, RON DEBE ODIARME, NO VOLVERA A HABLARME JAMÁS POR CULPA DEL HURÓN DEL MALDITO RUBIO OXIGENADO.

-Hermione...

-NO MYRTLE, NI HERMIONE NI NADA, LO HE HECHO MAL ¿DE QUE ME SIRVE LEER TANTO SI EN LA VIDA REAL NO SE NADA? SOLO SOY LA COMELIBROS, LA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA SIN VIDA SOCIAL, LA AMIGA DE HARRY Y RON, NO TENGO NADA PROPIO, NI SIQUIERA HE CONOCIDO A ALGUIEN YO SOLA...

-HERMIONE.

-¿¡AHORA QUE?!

Miro al fantasma que señalaba hacia la puerta, donde Blaise estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados y el rostro muy serio.

-Zabini... tu...

-Si, yo, y lo he escuchado todo.

Entro al baño y cerro la puerta.

-Es un baño de chi...

Antes de que Myrtle acabase la frase la serpiente la lanzo al retrete para que acabase en el lago.

-Ahora Granger, vas a escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que diga o te petrificare.

La leona asintio, incapaz de hacer nada mas.

- Primero, la culpa no es tuya, tu estabas con nosotros cuandro Draco molesto a la comadreja, ni se te ocurra pensar que esto es culpa tuya porque eres mas inteligente que eso, en este momento estas desbordada de sentimientos, no comprendo porque cuando todos sabíamos que weasley no era para ti, y no porque tu fueses inferior, solo imagina una relación con él, un mono que solo sabe besar y hablar de quidditch, necesitas mas que eso Hermione.

Los animos de la castaña se inflaban con cada palabra del moreno.

-segundo, ¿no has conocido a nadie por ti sola? ¿yo que soy? no, no soy una serpiente, soy una persona, y me has conocido tu sola, bueno, si, yo me he acercado, pero estoy seguro de que me has entendido, y esta Nott, y Luna, incluso Ernie o Myrtle. Hay veces que algunas puertas se tienen que cerrar para que otras se abran. Y tercero, no es culpa de Draco que esa escoria te lanzase un moco murcielago y te llamase Granger, la culpa la tienen los culpables no los malos. Y ahora tengo hambre ¿Vamos al gran comedor?

Había varias cosas que Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender en ese momento, pero para su desgracia Zabini tenía razón, no toda, admitir que su... ¿amigo? ¿seguía siendo esa la palabra adecuada? la había embrujado, luego en su cuarto...

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se había parado en seco, los ojos desorbitados, ella no podía volver a su cuarto, lo compartía con Lavender, y estaba segura de que toda la torre de gryffindor ya se había enterado de lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar otra vez cuando noto unos brazos que la rodeaban.

-Compartes habitación con Lavender.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en su pecho.

Blaise mascullo un mierda apenas audible, excepto para ella que estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca, muy muy cerca, mas cerca que con cualquier otro chico que no fuese muy cercano, como Harry, Ron o Viktor, los colores empezaron a subirle a la cara y aparto a la serpiente que se alejó sin problemas al entender la situación.

-Yo... esto -empezó ella.

-¡TÚ! BLAISE ZABINI ¿QUE HACES CON ESTA SANGRE SUCIA?

Pansy Parkinson se acercaba por el pasillo, genial, otra alegría que sumarle al día, Blaise fruncio el ceño y con una mirada suplicante unio su mano a la de Hermione.

-Hola Pansy.

-¿¡HOLA?! ¿Sólo se te ocurre eso? Estaba buscante para que me dieses una explicación por lo de ayer, y te encuentro con esta... esta...

-Basta.

Hermione no podía hablar, tampoco quería mas problemas, bastante había tenido con su propia discusión. -Te deje muy claro lo que quería contigo, sexo, únicamente sexo, así que ni se te ocurra pedirme explicaciones Pansy Parkinson.

-Muy bien Zabini, y tu Granger, aprovecha lo qur tienes.

Y se fue, hermione no creía nada de lo que había visto, ¿esa mirada de arriba abajo de parkinson hacia Zabini cuando dijo esas palabras que se suponía que significaban?

-Vaya, bienvenida a la casa de las serpientes, eres miembro honorífico.

-¿Que yo que?

-Pansy Parkinson no te ha matado por estar conmigo, eso significa, que ya sabe que ha pasado esta tarde, y esta de tu parte, vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba.

Mientras Zabini hablaba la guiaba de la mano, y así fue como llegaron al gran comedor, donde todos se giraron a verles, ella se solto y se apresuró a sentarse entre Seamus y Neville. La mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban callados observandola, y en las demas casas solo las mas cotillas lo hacian. En slytherin todos comían con tranquilidad, pero estaba segura de que preparados para lo que pasase.

Se sirvió un trozo de ternera y agua, dudaba de poder comer eso, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar con Ron, pero tenía que hablar con él.

Neville le pregunto algo, pero a mitad de frase se quedo mirando detras de Hermione, donde Lavender se acercaba para estampar un plato de pastel de carne en la cabeza de Hermione. Todo el comedor se silencio y una voz se alzó por encima de las demas.

-150 puntos menos para gryffindor señorifa Lavender y espero que ...

-Severus esta es mi casa y yo lo arregleo.

- Permitame dudarlo señorita Mcgonagall, pero si no ha podido solucionarlo cuando el rumor ha llegado a sus oidos no tiene nada que hacer ahora que todo ha estallado tan y como predije.

Las mejillas de la profesora se incendiaron, y con toda la tranquilidad que podía en ese momento se levanto de su sitio a la vez que gritaba:

-Gryffindor conmigo. ya.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, snape y el director discutían lo que había pasado, ambos sabían que pasaría, pero Minerva, esa mujer le concedió un boto de confianza a su casa, y como le había dolido en el alma que esa serpiente tuviese razón.

-Granger no debería estar pasando esto, no debería pasarle nada de lo que sabemos que va a pasar, ella solo hacia su trabajo.

-¿La defiendes Severus?

Las imagenes del maldito potter ridiculizandole frente a todo el colegio llegaron a su mente, Hermione podía ser amiga de potter, podía ser una cerebrito, una gryffindor impertinente, pero tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros, y eso en una chica de su edad era muy difícil de encontrar, ¿defenderla? obvio, obligaría a toda su casa a defenderla si era necesario, si alguien se merecia esas humillaciones eran las gallinas cluecas que se pavoneaban por los pasillos, ¿pero granger? esa mujer no se habia metido con nadie en sus seis años de curso, ni siquiera con slytherin, lo mas parecido fue el puñetazo a Malfoy, y ese chico se lo merecía, todos y cada uno de los que le diesen, aunque él mismo fuese su padrino, las cosas claras y la verdad por delante.

- Si, la defiendo y... le brindo mi apoyo y refugio, si ella acepta.

El anciano si que no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, la segunda parte de aquella oración no le quedaba clara, cuando piensas que conoces todo sobre una persona, llega y te sorprende.

-¿y que propones?

-La torre de premios anuales, solo esta siendo usada por dos de mi casa, y uno de ellos no tiene nada que objetar.

-Solo hay dos habitaciones.

-Albus conozco perfectamente este castillo.

-Si la señorita Granger acepta tendrá una habitación para ella en la torre esta misma noche.

-Gracias Albus, otra cosa más... no puedo asegurarle que mis serpientes estes tranquilas cuando se les ha brindado vía libre para actuar.

-Nadie ha dado vía libre.

-Creame que si, el ataque de la señorita Lavender sera vengado, al mas puro estilo Slytherin y usted no debería interferir.

-¿Me das lecciones Severus?

-Por supuesto que no, los amigos solo dan consejos.

Y salió del despacho, Albus podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tonto, y después de no actuar hoy no podría hacer nada contra ellos, y él lo sabía.

Llego a su despacho y mando una carta a la habitación de Granger, explicandole la situación, como habría deseado él ese apoyo frente al indeseable de potter, ese indeseable que... se obligo a frenar sus pensamientos cuando ya era demasiado tarde, esos ojos ya se habían adueñado de su mente, cads recuerdo, cada palabra dicha de sus labios, su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, ese último seguía recordandolo como si fuese ayer, y estaba seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría, el frío tacto de su cuerpo, los ojos que tanto amaba sin vida, sin una sola gota de vida, por culpa de ese mestizo, y de Peter, aquel día juro que los mataría a ambos, la respuesta de Hermione no se hizó esperar, los borrones en la parte escrita por él delataban que estaba llorando, y ese mal garabateado "acepto" escondía la mayor de las suplicas de socorro.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bueno, en el anterior capítulo no puse nada, porque no sabia que decir, pero allá voy, muchisimas gracias por cada review, cada notificación como historia o autor favorito, las de autor favorito me llenan de alegría porque amo escribir, y ahora os respondo a los reviews del cap 1 y 2, y espero que os haya gustado.

LylyanneBlack:

fuiste mi primer review y solo por eso te tengo un cariño especial, espero que te siga gustando y no tengas que lanzar tomates. Hablar como una serpiente le ha supuesto mucho, pero estos chicos no la van a abandonar.

Duhkha:

me alegra saber que no fui la única que se río al escribirlo :") lo subí un rated, y mejore el summary, pero todavía no tengo muy claras muchas cosas respecto a este fanfic, así que igual en este no hay tensión sexual y si malas palabras, pero tr prometo que este no va a ser el último fic que escriba.

.HR:

gracias por tus dos reviews, espero que te siga gustando.

saggie:

ron y Lavender van a dar mucho que escribir, solo te dejo eso caer jajaja, aquí tienes tu actualización. Malfoy29:

Este no va a ser un fic normal y corriente de dramione, no va a estar totalmente centrado en eso, y necesitaba esa rapidez porque imagino que las cosas habrían sucedido así, o de la manera que he contado o cuando ron se hubiese enterado de que zabini y nott van al grupo de estudio habría montado la cuarta guerra mágica. A partir de ahora, igual las cosas cambian.

Gred-Y-Feorge:

y yo ame tu review.


	4. 4 - ella o yo

**Muchisimas gracias por las alertas de follow, los favoritos los autor favorito, los review, de verdad, me encanta leerlos, y me motivan cuando pienso que no valgo para esto, en este momento no puedo responderos a todos los reviews, pero en el próximo capítulo me comprometo a responder a todos, espero que os guste, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no se cuanto he pasado mirando el móvil sin saber que escribir.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Aparte del ridículo que me habéis hecho pasar ante Severus por haber confiado en que serían lo suficiente inteligentes para poder solucionar sus problemas hablando como las personas civilizadas que he tratado todos estos años que fuesen, he sentido vergüenza, en todos mis años de profesora no había visto nada igual. Srta. Lavender, tirarle comida en la cabeza a una compañera por no estar de acuerdo con uno de sus actos, es un comportamiento infantil y totalmente reprochable, y usted Weasley, ni sus hermanos osaron embrujar a una compañera de su misma casa con la mala intención que lo hizo usted, y por si fuese poco, en frente de alumnos de slytherin, siempre dando de que hablar.¿Ustedes se hace llamar Gryffindor? sus actos no son ni leales ni nobles, por su culpa hemos perdido 155 puntos en el día de hoy, y agradezcan que la Srta. Granger no quiera poner una queja a ustedes. ¿Alguna excusa barata que quieran decir?

La casa de lo leones estaba reunida en su sala común, todo gryffindor reunido, desde primero hasta séptimo, Mcgonagall quería que todo el mundo aprendiese una lección. Hermione con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos y mirando al suelo, estaba de pie al lado de Mcgonagall, en frente Lavender con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa de autocomplacencia, los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y Ron, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas rojas, no sabia a donde mirar, y Harry, se acababa de enterar de lo que había pasado, había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca buscando hechizos, estaba desesperado, buscaba por matar el tiempo de alguna manera sin sentirse inútil, tampoco sabía que buscaba, pero cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba o le sonaba bien lo apuntaba, luego pasaba horas practicandolo, no le había extrañado que Hermione no se sentase con ellos en el Gran comedor, últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con Neville, Seamus y el grupo de ellos, a Harry eso le gustaba, él estaba convencido de que iba a morir, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales se había alejado, y quería que ella no se quedase sola, la leona no merecía estar sola, era una de esas personas que con una sonrisa pueden alegrarte el día, que siempre tiene una buena palabra para ti, dispuesta a ayudar, honrada, y para colmo inteligente, él mismo habría intentado algo con ella si no fuese por Ron, el pelirrojo le confesó que le gustaba hermione el año pasado, y pensar que él había renunciado a una buena chica para que su amigo la olvidase por la primera con la falda corta que pasase le ponía de mal humor.

-Si profesora, y no es una excusa barata, es la realidad, Granger apoyó al enemigo, le pidió a mi Ro-Ro que dejase de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita, y permitio que nos quitasen cinco puntos.

-¿Malfoy le apuntaba a usted con la varita señor weasley?

El pelirrojo asintio con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que me mienta weasley. Ambos estan castigagos a ayudar a Hagrid durante un mes entero después de clase en todo lo que él necesite. Es en estos tiempos es donde mas unidos debemos estar, se avecinan tiempos difíciles, y lo único que les salvará es ustedes, ¿si no pueden confiar en sus compañeros de cuarto como van a confiar cuando esten en guerra? No se exalten, sé que no es un tema tabú entre ustede...

-Profesora, discupe que la corte, pero creo que el gesto de Ron fue un acto normal, a nadie nos gusta que nos desplacen.

Ginebra Weasley, ella había pronunciado esas palabras mientras clavaba la mirada en Hermione y la desviaba a Harry.

La cara de la transformista era un poema, su casa la había decepcionado totalmente, ¿En serio alguien creía que el acto de esos dos descerebrados estaba bien?

-¿El acto de hechizarme lo ves normal?- a Hermione se le cortaba la voz, que ella, la que consideraba su mejor amiga, la chica a la que le había contado todos sus secretos y romances, la chica a la que había envididiado por ser femenina estaba diciendo que le parecía normal que la hechizasen por una diferencia de opinión.

-Ronald Weasley eres gilipollas.

-Potter ese lenguaje.

-No profesora, no cuido mi lenguaje, esta vez ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¿Cuántas veces se te ha dicho que no caigas en las insinuaciones de Malfoy? Hermione, yo, Neville, Seamus y muchísima mas gente, eres fácil de provocar y por eso van a por ti.

Las orejas del muchacho se pusieron tan rojas como su pelo, sus pecas se camuflaron en su cara, esas palabras dolían, pero al fin y al cabo la verdad duele.

-Ya basta, no vo a tolerar mas faltas de respeto, no mientras yo siga siendo la jefa de esta casa,van a ir cada uno a su habitación y no se volvera a hablar del tema.

La sala se quedo vacía en cuestión de minutos, excepto por la Leona y la profesora.

-Hermione, siento lo que ha pasado, si hubiese hecho caso a Snape...

la bruja se quedo sentada en un sillón de la sala común y hermione subió a su habitación,no muy segura de lo que iba a encontrar.

Un tortazo.

Eso fue lo que Hermione encontró al abrir la puerta, un sonoro tortazo que le dejo la cara dolorida, y gritos, muchos gritos, de las compañeras de habitación y la voz de Lavender elevandose por encima gritandole sangre sucia, impura, vendida, zorrita de slytherin y mas cosas que la mente de Hermione ni podía ni quería procesar, una bola de papel se estrello en su pelo y ella se metió en la cama aplicando rápidamente un hechizo para que nadie pudiese entrar y nadie la escuchará, iba a ser un año jodidamente largo.

Lloro, durante cinco minutos por su cara rodaron las mas amargas lágrimas,no comprendía porque no había sangre en su dolor, siempre se había sentido desplazada, tanto en el mundo muggle como en Hogwarts, nunca había sido popular, siempre se llevaban la fama Harry y Ron, ella siempre a la sombra, estudiando, ayudandoles, siendo una mas sin serlo realmente, le dolía, le dolía muchisimo, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ser otra persona, su cerebro solo se repetía "ojalá no fuese yo", había sido un día de mierda, primero el castigo de snape, y ahora esto... lo único bueno, había sido el grupo de estudio, y empezaba a plantearselo, si ella no hubiese aceptado a zabini y nott en el grupo, no les habrían pedido que se fuese de la biblioteca, ¿Porque a ella? ¿Porque no podía ser feliz?

Un golpe en la ventana y unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Casi me arranca un dedo ese pajarraco.

-Es para granger, hay que quitarselo.

La castaña no sabe de donde saco el valor para dejar de llorar y salir de su cama, un ave negra con los ojos amarillos volo hacia ella, Lavender intento detener al cuervo y solo consiguió un aterrador graznido por parte del ave.

-Damela Granger.

Se volvió a la cama, su seguro con hechizos, el cuervo se poso en su hombro y ella desdoblo el pergamino.

" :

Dado el rumbo que han tomado las cosas en el gran comedor, y seguro que tomaran en su propia torre, he decidido brindarle mi total apoyo, algún día le contare porque, creo que usted es una persona con cerebro que no se merece lo que ha pasado, si, en el fondo tengo corazón, puede cerrar la boca, le entrarán moscas.

Que permanezca en la torre de gryffindor sera un problema para usted, si todavía no ha pasado nada estoy seguro que pasara, no puedo ofrecerle la casa de slytherin, usted no es slytherin, pero he encontrado otra posibilidad, la sala de los premios anuales esta siendo usada únicamente por dos de mis alumnos que no tendrían reparo en aceptarla, si Granger, sabemos que es para gente de septimo curso, pero no hay nadie en septimo que haya conseguido el honor de ir, en cambio usted tiene las notas perfectas para acceder a ella.

Sólo responda a esta pregunta:

¿Acepta ser salvada?"

La carta estaba firmada por snape, a estas alturas sus ojos volvian a ser cataratas, ese hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible, que en primer año le acusaron de querer robar la piedra filosofal y que siempre habían pensado que era el malo de la película, ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo algo que ni el director ni la jefa de su casa habían hecho, ofrecerle ayuda.

Le daba igual quien estuviese usando la torre de los premios, necesitaba huir de gryffindor, snape había usado las palabras correctas, necesitaba ser salvada.

Se escurrio hasta sus cosas entre insultos, sabía que no se acercaban por miedo al cuervo, sabía que si el cuervo no estuviese allí la estarían pegando, no sabía como lo tenía tan claro, simplemente lo sabía, y con el pulso temblando escribió un "Acepto" que el cuervo se llevo entre sus patas.

-¿Una nota de tus amados slytherins verdad? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo su zorrita particular? Que Krum fuese al baile contigo debió de ponerte en bandeja para ellos, pero no olvides que no eres nadie impura.

Sus compañeras de habitación estallarón en carcajadas mientras ella se hundía en el dolor, entonces recordó las palabras de Zabini: "la culpa no la tienen los malos, la tienen los culpables." y ella acababa de encontrar sus dos culpables.

Cinco minutos después Snape entraba en la habitación con Minerva, la segunda mirando con reproche a las demas alumnas de habitación, ellas preguntaron que pasaba, nadie dijo nada, Hermione recogió sus cosas, incluso las que habían tirado al suelo, la cara de la transformista cambiaba de la decepción a la rabia cada vez que la castaña se agachaba a recoger un libro del suelo.

-¿Lo tiene todo?

Ella asintió, el profesor la ayudo con el baúl y salieron de la habitación.

En la sala común de gryffindor estaban Ron y Ginny, probablemente Minerva estuviese hablando con ellos hasta la llegada de Snape.

La miraron con curiosidad, como si nunca antes la hubiesen visto, quizá nunca la habían visto, quizá solo habían sido capaces de ver lo que podrían obtener de ella. Ron se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, le miro a traves de las lágrimas, a ese idiota que tanto daño le había echo, a ese idiota que no dejaría que la volviese a hacer daño.

Snape hizó levitar el baúl todo el camino, no la miraba, no la hablaba, y ella solo quería que alguien la impidiese pensar.

-¿Porque siempre me ha odiado?

No pensó esas palabras, solo hablo, y se arrepintio en el mismo momento que termino de hablar.

Snape no habló, él no la odiaba, era amiga de potter, eso no le gustaba, pero no la odiaba, no podía odiar a alguien que dominaba su asignatura, tampoco iba a darle facilidades, realmente él nunca la atacaba directamente, él iba a por el descerebrado pelirrojo y el chico con complejo de heroe, pero ella estaba con ellos, ¿Odiarla? en absoluto, ¿Decirselo? pues igual algún día, pero no hoy, o quizá si, mirandola caminar detras de él con esa nube negra sobre ella no eta agradable, por dios, estaba pensando en decir unas palabras de consuelo, se le estaba yendo el tema de la sensiblería, demasiado tiempo con Albus, tampoco perdía nada...

-Yo no la he odiado , ni la odio, y dudo que la vaya a odiar. No voy a explicar mis actos, nunca lo he hecho, pero puede contar con que no la odio, yo no ayudo a la gente que odio.

Esa frase viniendo del profesor fue lo mas parecido a un "me caes bien" que alguien jamás había escuchado.

Se pararon en el cuadro de los enamorados, cerca de la biblioteca, unos pasillos a la derecha, pensó Hermione.

-Tiramisu de limón.

El cuadro se abrió y entraron a una sala redonda decorada en verde oscuro, granate y plata, dos sofas y un sillón cerca de la estufa con una mesa de café, una mesa redonda con una libreria y estanterías en la pared contraria a la estufa y dos grandes ventanas, una escalera de caracol llevaría a los tres dormitorios. Un golpe en la mesa de los sillones la distrajo del scaner, Zabini le había pegado un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que esas rat...

-Zabini basta.

-¿Que pasa?

Draco Malfoy se asomó desde las escaleras, sus grises ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione.

-No,no,no, me niego a compartir torre con ella.

Snape levanto una ceja.

-Pues si ella se va yo me voy con ella.

-Zabini no seas ridículo.

-No Draco, no seas gilipollas, estabas en ese pasillo cuando la comadreja la embrujo y cuando la muñeca de plástico de Lavender la iba a llamar sangre sucia, así que bajate los humos de rey del mundo por que Granger se va a quedar en esta torre o yo me ire con ella a gryffindor.

Draco, snape y la propia Hermione no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, pero nadie sabía que Zabini había sentido la exclusión en él mismo, sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts fueron horribles, su casa le ignoraba y las demas se metían con él solo por ser slytherin, fue entonces cuando decidió que no dejaría que nadie mas pasase eso, a nadie mas encerrarian en el cubículo de un baño durante toda una tarde, porque Blaise Zabini se había convertido en el defensor de las causas perdidas, como él, como Draco, como Hermione. Siempre juzgados, siempre etiquetados, sin recibir el valor que merecen, porque no son heroes, porque no han nacido con un rayo en la frente o con unas tetas descomunales que los hace intocables, quizá Malfoy era el mas intocable, por su reputación, pero era el mas jodido, en breves llevaría la marca tatuada, y sería una causa pérdida hasta su muerte.

-O ella o yo.

-No quiero ser una molestia...

¿Ella había dicho eso? Claro que quería molestar, y mas a ese hurón, por su culpa... no, no por su culpa, esta vez no fue su culpa, pero bueno, tenía la culpa de lágrimas anteriores.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar así por favor. Por mi parte puedes recoger tus cosas Malfoy, así Granger y yo nos evitaremos un idiota.

-Creo que la decisión ha sido tomada.

Y dicho eso Snape salió de la sala, dejando a una feliz Blaise, una destrozada Hermione y un incrédulo Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por fin termino, ¡recordad que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! Para hacer esto mas divertido había pensado que me comentaseis que creéis que va a pasar, si os ha gustado el final del capítulo, si creéis que snape no hubiese actuado así, si tenéis alguna duda... esas cosas :D**

**Por cierto, me preguntasteis porque Snape le había ofrecido ayuda, bueno, se explica un poco, pero igual no quedo muy claro, él puede comprender el dolor de Hermione, porque James Potter también le había humillado a él frente a todo Hogwarts, y le dolía ver a una buena alumna pasando eso, alguien que no lo merecía siendo humillado por alguien horrible, e hizó lo que le habría gustado que le hiciesen a él, que le ayudasen en la medida de lo posible. Si hay alguna duda más estare encantada de responder.**


	5. 5 - ¿Granger se ha ido por vergüenza?

**Tener 11 reviews en un día me motivo muchisimo y aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo :).**

**Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas, es totalmente Dramione, Hermione no va a tener nada con Blaise, ni con Neville, Seamus o Nott, por lo menos en este fanfic, el tema de la guerra y horrocruxes voy a obviarlo bastante.**

**El tema de la ortografía es algo que me ha molestado, si escribiese "k" en vez de "que" o representase las expresiones faciales con "_" o "xD" entendería que no me leyeseis, yo tampoco leo fanfics así, pero por un par de acentos que no estan colocados o algunos "porque" mal escritos me parece horrible que no leáis mi historia, uno de mis fanfics favoritos tiene escrito "snapes" y "howards", pero la trama es increíble, me parece extremista que no me leáis por ese tema. Escribo desde el móvil, y al corrector suelen saltarsele algunos acentos, y no puedo escribir desde ordenador porque estoy en reino unido y aquí los ordenadores no tienen acentos, así que agradecería que olvidaseis el tema de los acentos y no me lo volváis a decir, pongo todos los acentos que puedo y sé, así que no voy a pedir perdón por algunas faltas, creo que lo importante es el contenido. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La sala se quedo en silencio unos minutos, ella parada en la puerta con su baúl al lado y Crosshanks en sus brazos, Malfoy seguía arriba de las escaleras y Zabini le enfrentaba con la mirada, Hermione se sentía miserable, había salido de Guatemala para meterse en Guatepeor, si no encajaba en gryffindor muchisimo menos aquí, Zabini se cansaría de ella y Malfoy le haría la vida imposible mas tiempo del normal, pero al menos aquí no la pagarían, en un acto reflejo movió una mano a su mejilla, seguía caliente, Lavender le había dado un tortazo con todas sus ganas, si apretaba un poco seguía doliendo, un quejido se le escapo de los labios, atrayendo la mirada de las serpientes.

-¿Quien te ha tocado?

Las palabras del rubio llevaban ira contenida, estaba bien meterse con ella, al fin y al cabo era un ser inferior, un inteligente y diestro con la magia ser inferior, pero inferior de todos modos, ¿Pero pegarla?, la violencia solo era para los trogloditas como Weasel, o para cuando tocaban mucho los cojones, si, en ese caso también estaba justificada. Pensaba que ella mentiría, pensaba que le diría que nadie le había pegado, que no dejaría que nadie la tocase, que se había hecho daño al morderse la mejilla, cualquier excusa, pero no esperaba que ella dejase saltar al gato y se tirase al suelo a llorar.

Ver llorar a Granger era como ver al Everest derrumbandose ante tus ojos, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan irrompible y majestuoso que olvidas que esta formado de roca, y la roca se rompe, eso pasaba con Granger, tan segura en su "nada me importa", siempre en sus libros, tan fuerte, tan inteligente,tan mortal con la varita que olvidabas que era órganos, musculo y hueso por dentro. Ver llorar a Granger era horrible, tan débil, tan dolida, tan jodida, y a la vez tan fuerte, esas lágrimas llevaría guardandolas muchisimo tiempo, ¿Alguna de esas lágrimas habría sido provocada y contenida por su culpa? Probablemente.

No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, él nunca había consolado a nadie, supongo que tampoco esperaban que el principe de slytherin les consolara, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que él no era de ese tipo de personas que se sientan a tu lado a abrazarte y decirte palabras de ánimo hasta que dejas de llorar, exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su amigo en ese momento.

Tampoco iba a comerse la cabeza con problemas ajenos, ya tenía bastante con los suyos.

"Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy. Soy un pura sangre, la élite de la magia. Con mi apellido puedo mover el mundo, pero un mestizo sin nariz con complejo de serpiente y dominador mundial, por falta de cariño humano, ha decidido que yo soy el candidato perfecto para matar al mago mas poderoso y chiflado de todos los tiempos. Espera, ¿Te parece poco? Pues todavía hay mas, si me niego a hacerlo torturara a mis padres hasta la demencia para acto seguido matarlos ante mis ojos, y si acepto, me tatuaran la marca tenebrosa y estare jodido el resto de mi vida.

Y estamos de ofertas, tres por dos, añadamos de que debo encontrar una manera de que los mortifagos, esos que estan viviendo en mi casa, ensuciando mis paredes, comiendo en mi mesa, usando mi ropa, fugitivos de la ley que estan mas locos que trewlany, entren a Hogwarts, uno de los lugares mas seguros de Gran Bretaña, y que si no lo consigo, tortura, muerte blablabla... ya te lo he contado."

Miserable, así se sentía, Dumbledore sospechaba de él, y Snape no paraba de ofrecerle ayuda. Sería facil rendirse y dejar que mataran al culpable de que su vida hubiese sido planeada, su padre, el señor Lucius Malfoy, desde pequeño su vida había sido planificada, a que casa de Hogwarts iría, con quien se relacionaría, que notas sacaría, que haría en un futuro, que pensar, a quien deber lealtad, a quien odiar, con quien se casaría, el hombre de sus hijos, barones debían de ser, al menos uno, y donde le enterrarían, esa maravilla era la vida de Draco Malfoy, y aún así, sabía que no podía negarse, Narcissa Malfoy era la razón, la mujer mas fuerte que él había conocido, una mirada de Narcissa era capaz de callar hasta al más bravo, sus miradas eran capaces de congelar el desierto y de hacer callar a toda una guardería, y a la vez, era capaz de amar a Lucius y a él mismo con cada fibra de su corazón, no entendería porque su madre seguía amando al patán de su padre, y pensando en eso se durmió.

Zabini abrazaba a Hermione en el sofá, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, hay una norma básica en el mundo, 《no le toques los huevos a una serpiente》 y Zabini era el vivo ejemplo, su mente estaba elaborando el mayor plan de venganza que jamás se habría visto en Hogwarts, Lavender tenia bastantes enemigas en el colegio, y Ron, tenía a todo slytherin en su contra, y probablemente a Neville y Seamus también, debería hablar con esos dos chicos, quizá mañana en las tres escobas, ese plan que no habían confirmado a Hermione, a veces dudaba de su propia inteligencia.

-Granger, igual no es el momento adecuado, pero recuerda que mañana vamos a tomar algo a las tres escobas, no sería bueno que fueses deshidratada.

La castaña esbozo una sonrisa entre tanta lágrima, el moreno que nunca había visto a nadie llorar tanto seguía preguntandose si en algún momento se acabarían.

Se levanto del sofá y le rugió el estómago, no había comido y probablemente tampoco fuese a cenar, se le estaba haciendo el viernes mas largo del año. ¿Como iba a sentarse en la mesa de gryffindor con lo que había pasado?

-¿Podemos ir a las cocinas?

Zabini acepto, no se encontraron con nadie de camino al cuadro de la pera, pero era obvio que Granger tenía miedo de encontrase con un miembro de su casa en algún pasillo solitario, tendría que trabajar en reforzar esa autoestima, la bruja mas lista de su generación no podía ir por los pasillos temiendo encontrarse con un león, ella era hábil con las palabras y con la varita, se debería necesitar algo mas que un amigo perdido y unas palabras con mala intención para desmoronar a Granger. Bueno, el amigo perdido había sido Weasley, eran amigos desde primer año, no comprendía porque, recordaba al pelirrojo burlandose de ella en las primeras clases, aunque luego en quinto y sexto bien que se aprovecho de ella para ayudarle a aprobar, igual Hermione también era una defensora de las causas perdidas como él, o igual solo se dejaba llevar demasiado por los sentimientos.

Hicieron reír a la pera.

Hermione se acerco a un elfo que llevaba un trapo de colores y calcetines en orejas y pies, algunos elfos de aspecto viejo la miraban con miedo, la P.E.D.D.O habría ido a hacer estragos a las cocinas de Hogwarts, ¿Como sabía de la organización? En slytherin se rieron una semana, el proyecto de Hermione, pero a él le pareció muy noble, desde ese día llamaba a los elfos domésticos "las causas perdidas de Granger".

Hermione discutía con Dobby porque ella quería un bocadillo y el elfo insistia en subirle parte del banquete a la habitación, discutir con Dobby era como discutir como una pared, pero discutir con Hermione era como ir contra las mareas mas profundas del mar.

-Dobby solo quiero un bocadillo.

-La ama Hermione no tiene que pasar hambre, Hermione es buena con Dobby y Dobby es bueno con la ama.

-Pero...

Una mano tapó la boca de Hermione y se dirigió al elfo.

-Dobby tu idea es estupenda, ¿Podrías subirnos la cena en cinco minutos a la torre de los premios anuales?

Y acompañó la frase de una sonrisa.

-Blaise es chico inteligente Hermione, él sabe lo que es bueno, en cinco minutos estará señor Blaise.

-¿Porque Dobby te llama por tu nombre y señor?

-Una larga historia -Hermione le miro con los ojos todavía brillantes por las lágrimas- veras, soy un chico muy goloso, me encanta el dulce, y a Draco también, y el chocolate caliente de Dobby es el mejor del mundo, y sus tartas, y bizcochos, y muffins... podría ser uno de los mejores pasteleros y reposteros del mundo, ganaría un dineral, pero es un elfo. A lo que iba, he pasado tanto tiempo inflandome a dulces en esta cocina que ya nos tenemos confianza, con Draco sigue teniendo algunos problemas, suele llorar cuando Draco le traba bien.

-No es una larga historia.

Por supuesto que no iba a contarle a Hermione la cantidad de veces que el elfo le había encontrado borracho en las cocinas y le había llevado a la torre, ni como le preparaba la sopa de su madre cuando estaba enfermo, y por su puesto, no iba a contarle que le regalo un par de calcetines nuevos para agradecerle su amabilidad, esas son cosas que nadie tenia eso porque saber, habría hecho caer en picado su reputación.

Draco se desperto cinco minutos después de caer rendido, los gritos de su madre seguían taladrandole el cerebro, todavía le quedaban dos pociones para dormir sin sueños, se desnudo hasta quedar en boxers y fue al baño, allí encontraría las toallas.

Preparo el baño como a el le gustaba hirviendo, uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que son capaces de hacerte sentir algo, aunque sea dolor, te hace sentir vivo, y si estas vivo puedes seguir luchando. El vapor empezó a inundarlo todo, puso los boxers en los cestos para ropa y se hundio en la bañera, si a eso se le podía llamar bañera, mas bien parecía una mini piscina, cabrían unas cinco o seis personas perfectamente y nunca se tocaría o rozaría entre ellas, debería traer a Parkinson para que probase esa maravilla, o quizá no, mejor no, esa piscina era mejor que la del baño de prefectos, ese sería un secreto para él y Blaise, y bueno, ahora también para Granger. Cuando había subido a su habitación esa mañana no había ninguna cuarta puerta, y tampoco al volver después de comer, pero cuando ella entro con Snape y él volvió a subir, la puerta estaba allí, a diferencia de las suyas, esa tenia un león en el pomo, estaba en medio de la de su amigo y él. No le había gustado verla destrozada, aunque fuese una sangre sucia, él sabía lo que era doblarse de dolor, y no se lo recomendaba a nadie, los cruciatus era lo mas parecido al dolor que había sentido nunca, o cuando su padre salía borracho de su estudio y se encontraba con un pequeño Draco que jugaba a los exploradores.

Salio de la bañera y se fue a las duchas, con la misma temperatura se enjabono el pelo y el cuerpo, ya era hora de salir si no quería convertiese en una pasa.

Hermione cruzó sola la puerta de su nuevo hogar, Blaise había salido corriendo a la lechuceria por que se le olvidaba algo muy importante, la comida no había llegado, probablemente no tardaría, Dobby era preciso y puntual trabajando. Su baúl tampoco estaba en el primer piso.

Subió al segundo piso, cuatro puertas la esperaban, una estaba abierta, se asomo y vio una habitación, de uno de los dos slytherins, una cama de tamaño considerable con postes de madera y doseles verdes y lineas plata, a juego con unas sabanas negra fue lo que le dio la pista, una puerta se abrio

a sus espaldas y se giró para encarar a una nube de vaho de donde salia un chorreante Malfoy.

El chico llevaba algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la cara y otros en punta, el torso desnudo con pequeñas gotas que le caían del albororado cabello, se escurrían entre los músculos bien formados de su abdomen hasta llegar a una toalla negra, lo único que llevaba puesto.

Malfoy se paso la mano por el pelo a la vez que abría los ojos, unos glaciares azules que nada tenían que envidiarle a nadie, y la vio parada en la puerta de su habitación.

-Granger, deberias saber que estas cumpliendo parte de la fantasía de muchas alumnas de este colegio.

Ella no respondió, era cierto que Malfoy ya no era ese chico larguirucho y sin músculos, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba bien formado por el quidditch, cada musculo torneado en la medida exacta para hacerle parecer irresistible, espera ¿Ella había pensado que Malfoy estaba irresistible?, ante el silencio de ella la serpiente avanzó, no se iba a quedar parado en ese rellano para siempre, ella se sonrojo en el momento que él camino hacia ella, ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo? se intento tranquilizar pensando que solo querría tomarle el pelo, que le gastaría alguna broma y se iría, el rubio llego a su altura y la cogio de la barbilla.

-¿Te estas insinuando Granger?

-¿Que dices descerebrado?

-Estas parada en la puerta de mi habitación contemplandome embobada como salgo de la ducha, yo creo que tiene mucho sentido.

-Yo...Lo siento.

La había dejado sin palabras.

A Granger.

A la sabelotodo rata de biblioteca Granger.

A la chica con respuesta a todo.

Ese era un momento que quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria.

-Tu habitación es la de la derecha.

Ella se alejó, no pregunto como lo sabía, ella también se dio cuenta al ver el león en el pomo.

-Por cierto - dijo él entrando a su habitación - Mañana me duchare cuando volvamos de Hogsmade, igual quieres un pase V.I.P.

Entro a la habitación dejando a Hermione atontada, ¿Le había guiñado un ojo? ¿Le había gustado que Malfoy le guiñara un ojo y le dedicara una sonrisa ladeada?.

Bajó con su pijama rosa y rojo de corazones, pantalón bermuda y camiseta de manga corta gigante, nunca diría que fue con la que dormía Viktor cuando fue a verla el verano pasado. Blaise la esperaba leyendo El quisquilloso, no cenaron en silencio, Blaise no dejaba de hablar, sobre cualquier cosa que le viniese a la mente, sabía que estaba evitando que ella pensará, y estaba funcionando, ahora tenía la cabeza embotada sobre planes para mañana, que si primero a la biblioteca, la tienda de mascotas, las tres escobas para una cerveza de mantequilla, chuches, blaise quería comprar chuches, muchas chuches, y whisky de fuego, espera, no, eso era ilegal, zabini no podía comprar whisky de fuego.

-Eso es ilegal Zabini.

-¿El whisky? Solo es ilegal si lo compras con malas intenciones.

-¿Y tus intenciones...?

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-Eres un caso aparte Blaise Zabini.

-Nadie me había dicho nunca nada tan bonito, gracias.

Malfoy entro por la puerta, ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el torso mojado del slytherin, y él lo sabía.

-Vaya Granger, todo el colegio habla de ti, y de la terrible vergüenza que has sufrido al descubrir que ¿Lavender? bueno, la novia del tontorrón, no recuerdo su nombre, tenía razón.

-¿Que yo que?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-A mi no me mires, los rumores son rumores, todo el colegio habla de ello y la gryffindor se pasea como si fuese la reina del mundo.

¿Que ella había dejado el colegio por la vergüenza?

-¿Como ha llegado el rumor a ti Draco, sueles ignorarlos?

Blaise hablaba con la boca llena de ternera.

Malfoy se calló.

-Habla.

Hermione tenía la mano en un puño.

-Han venido personalmente a informarme de que "la zorrita de slytherin" se había ido y tendría que buscarme a otra, luego Weasel vino a gritarme en un pasillo que todo esto era culpa mía por ser un "despreciable hijo de mortifago que te hace siempre la vida imposible".

-No...

-Creeme que si, esa segunda parte ha sido incluso graciosa, la primera no la he entendido muy bien ¿Zorrita de slytherin?.

Blaise dejo de comer, él no era impulsivo cuando estaba enfadado, al contrario de Malfoy que prefería romper todo lo que estuviese cerca hasta estar calmado y pensar con fluidez, Blaise nunca perdía los papeles, no le gustaba sentir como perdía el control de si mismo, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos en el sexo. Cuando Blaise se enfadaba era como un arma de precisión, un francotirador que va a lanzar una bala certera a la frente de su adversario, a matar, tocado y hundido, a Blaise Zabini le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, si vas a hacer daño a alguien hazlo tan fuerte que no pueda devolverte el golpe.

-Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió a Lavender para insultarme fue eso, pero prefiero ser la zorrita de una casa que tiene chicos que estan buenos a la zorrita de gryffindor.

Draco y Blaise miraron a Hermione, la cual estalló en carcajadas, ¿Había sido una broma? Malfoy esperaba que si, o quizá no, ella había admitido que estaba bueno, eso era un paso importante en no matarse conviviendo juntos, era cierto que ya no se insultaban tanto como antes, en este mes de curso discutían dos o tres veces por semana, en cursos anteriores habían llegado a ser tres diarias, se podría decir que se habían vuelto mas civilizados, y a Malfoy le habían enseñado que cuando uno recibe un cumplido debe dar las gracias o devolverlo, y Draco Malfoy no daba las gracias por cosas obvias.

-En ese caso slytherin esta encantado de tener una zorrita inteligente y con buenas curvas.

Y se fue dejando a una Granger patidifusa, segunda vez en un día, y a un Blaise que se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Os imagináis a Draco saliendo de vuestro baño con esas pintas?**

**Me gustaría que me contaseís que os ha parecido el capítulo y que creéis que va a pasar en Hogsmade. **

**Recordad que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!**

**PD: no se que escribir en mi perfil, así que podéis hacerme preguntas sobre mi, cosas que tengáis curriosidad, y las pondres respondidas en mi perfil.**

**Besotes.**


	6. 6 - Malfoy tenemos que hablar

**N/A: El primer párrafo va a ser muy importante, espero que entendáis esa analógia a la luz del sol y las nubes, y a como se puede tapar el sol pero la tormenta es inamovible. Y si entendéis quien es "La Tormenta" mejor que mejor.**

El tiempo en reino unido es muy voluble, puede hacer un sol radiante y en cinco minutos todo se ha nublado y esta cayendo La Tormenta, truenos, relámpagos, nubes oscuras sobre tu cabeza, y no para, llueve tanto que piensas que vas a tener que desplazarte en canoa. El sol es fácil de tapar, es fácil hacer que su luz deje de iluminar, pero es difícil mover una tormenta.

Draco no había podido pegar ojo desde que había entrado en su habitación, tendría unas preciosas ojeras, ¿El motivo? No, ningún hombre sin nariz y ojos rojos, ni los gritos de su madre, ni pensando ideas para matar a Dumbledore, estaba pensando en ella. En la chica de la habitación de al lado que había estado llorando cerca de dos horas. Había tenido que luchar contra todos los pensamientos que le decían que fuese a hablarla, que la abrazara como Blaise la había abrazado, porque cuando estas jodido lo único que quieres es un abrazo, había reprimido todas las ganas de ir a gritarle que esos dos gilipollas no valían ni para dar de comer al calamar gigante, que ella era mejor que esas ratas, que no llorase por ellos, pero eso no sería propio de un Malfoy.

Tampoco era propio desvelarse por sangre sucias, y allí estaba él, a las seis de la mañana de un sabado, sin haber pegado ojo, pero sin sueño, ha elaborado trescientas maneras de diferentes de vengarse de la comadreja y la muñeca de plástico, cualquier cosa con tal de no verla llorando otra vez como ese día, es jodida la impotencia del dolor, ves a alguien roto y no puedes hacer nada, ves sonrisas vacías y no sabes que hacer, y cuánto mas lo piensas mas mala hostia se te pone, porque mas impotente te sientes.

Una puerta abriendose.

No sabes cuanto tiempo llevas con la mente en otro lugar, pero en Hogwarts esta nublado hasta donde la vista alcanza,

Sabes que es ella, Blaise no se despertaría antes de las nueve un sabado.

La oyes entrar al baño, agua, la puedes imaginar lavandose la cara, cepillandose los dientes e intentando peinarse. Sonríes ante esa última idea. Intentando borrar con agua fría el rastro de las lágrimas, la inconfundible marca de los ojos rojos e inflamados. Se cierra el grifo. La puerta del baño abriendose y cerrandose. Pasos. La escalera. ¿Donde va Granger a las séis de la mañana? Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero también dicen que murió sabiendo, y Draco se estaba planteando ser gato. Hasta donde él sabía, ella no tenía pareja, no podía ir a reunirse con un supuesto novio entonces, y de amigos, le quedaba cararajada, aunque últimamente apenas estaban juntos, también estaba su grupo de estudio, pero nadie en su sano juicio iría a la biblioteca un sabado a estas horas, pero estamos hablando de Granger, aún así descartaremos la idea, la biblioteca abre a partir de las nueve, aunque Madam Prince sea una amargada sin vida social también debe dormir. ¿Conclusión? Granger estaba sola. Tan sola como lo estaba él. Dos personas totalmente diferentes compartiendo una soledad... si, eso era.

La mirada de Draco Malfoy se heló, y su sonrisa ladeada apareció, había tenido una idea, la mejor idea del mundo para ser exactos, ni a Zabini se le ocurriría algo mejor, y eso que le había ocurrido llenar la cara de el equipo de quidditch de forunculos cuando se rieron de él por que le salió mal una poción en quinto, y también se le habían ocurrido grandes planes para huir de la marca tenebrosa, aunque ambos sabían que no podrían librarse.

Se puso una camiseta, empezaba a notarse el frío que esas nubes negras traían con ellas, y abrió la puerta lo había decidido.

Dormida. Granger estaba dormida en el sofá frente a la chimenea, abrazandose las rodillas, un leve temblor, materializó la colcha de su habitación y se la puso por encima, que bien le quedaban el verde y el plata a esos rizos. ¿Espera? Vale, seguro que eso estaba siendo fruto del insomnio, el verde y plata le quedaban bien a todo el mundo, menos a los pelirrojos, antes muerto que ver a un Weasley con los colores de su casa. Tendría que esperar para contarle su plan genial, o despertarla, no bruto, si haces eso te mandará a la mierda por muy genial que sea tu plan, ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas para que las despierten "¿a mi que me cuentas? ¿me ves cara de haber intentado despertar de buenas maneras a muchas chicas? o mejor ¿de haber tenido que despertar a muchas chicas? yo no duermo con ellas, luego surge el problema de no saber como tirarlas de la habitación"

Draco se paseo por la sala común como un león en encerrado, no podía salirle mal el plan, ella tenía que acceder, ambos obtendrían beneficio, a largo alcancé él mas que ella, pero eso no le importaba a nadie saberlo. ¿Cómo le gusta despertarse a las chicas? A su madre le gustaba desayunar en la cama, y Granger no era tan diferente a una chica al fin y al cabo, y bueno, el sofá debería servir como cama.

Salió de la sala común pidiendo a Merlín que a ella le gustase lo que fuese que tuviesen en la cocina a las seis y media de la mañana.

-Malfoy, tenemos. que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, siento la espera, estoy teniendo problemas con la embajada, muggles, y apenas escribo, pero os dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, para que veáis que no me olvido de este fic y de vosotras, gracias por los reviews y alertas, y de verdad, siento la tardanza.

Contadme que os ha parecido, que creéis que se le ha ocurrido a Malfoy, quien le habla... interactuad conmigo :D

Seguidme en twitter para manteneros informadas (arroba) LT_MALFOY


End file.
